You Are Perfect to Me
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Kurt knew introducing Dave and Sebastian would be a great idea. I mean, Dave used to be an asshole, Sebastian is an asshole. It's a match made in heaven. What he doesn't realize, however, is that the two already seem to know each other.-Sebastian/Karofsky


"Dave!" Kurt exclaims, hurrying over to the bar to tap him on his jean-clad shoulder. Dave turns around slowly, beer bottle in hand to see Kurt standing in front of him, a large smile on his face. Blaine dances next to him - if you could call that dancing - his eyes never once landing on Karofsky. Dave sighs. Even if his boyfriend had, the shorter boy still hadn't forgiven him for his past acts and would always hold a slight grudge against him. Behind the couple stood none other than…

"Dave, this is our… friend," Kurt says, wincing slightly at the word as if he disagreed completely, "Sebastian." Turning to the taller boy with a forced smile, Kurt continues, "Sebastian, this is-"

"We've met," Dave cuts him off, turning back to face the bar and taking a long swig of his beer.

He doesn't see Kurt's smile falter, but hears it in his voice as he asks, "You have?"

"You remember that guy I told you about at the coffee shop, right?" Sebastian asks steadily, his voice calm and haughty. Dave can feel his gaze burn into the side of his head, but refuses to look back at him.

"Wait," Kurt starts, "he's the man of your-"

"Ohmygod, Kurt!" Blaine exclaims suddenly, frightening Dave and making him turn to see what's wrong. Blaine's just smiling widely and pulling on Kurt's arm to drag him to the dancefloor. "I _love _this song!"

"But-" he begins to protest, staring back at the other two boys with curious eyes.

Blaine just sticks out his bottom lip, not once letting go on Kurt's hand, and begs, "Please."

Even Dave finds that pout slightly adorable.

Kurt hesitates before turning back Sebastian and Dave. "I'll be back," he mutters, allowing Blaine to pull him to the dancefloor and leaving them alone together.

Dave takes a deep breath and looks back towards the front of the bar, pretending not to notice Sebastian as he sits in the stool next to him. They sit in awkward silence for a moment before Sebastian says quietly, "So, you know Kirk?"

"Kurt," he corrects automatically, finally whirling on his stool to glare at Sebastian. He takes in his outfit and his perfectly messy hair and that stupid smug smirk that seems to be a permanent fixture on his face.

"Whatever," Sebastian drawls with a shrug, turning to stare out at the dancers, watching Blaine like a hunter stalking his prey.

Dave scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer once more. "And you seem to know Blaine."

"Well," he started, arrogant grin obvious in his tone, "hopefully I'll get to know him better soon, if you know what I mean."

He almost laughs at that, choking on his beer a bit. He ignores the warmth that spreads through his body when Sebastian pats his back to help his coughing. "You're not going to break them up, you know?" Dave says, turning to glance at the boy beside him, lips pursed.

Sebastian looks back at him, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Rolling his eyes, Dave swirls on his bar stool to look out at the dancing couple, as well. Kurt's doing that distracting little shimmy of his that Dave had seen at a couple of different New Directions performances while Blaine dances in front of him, hopping from foot to foot and swinging his head around wildly. He caught himself wondering exactly how much hair gel the shorter boy used to keep his curls in place. "I mean," began Dave, facing away from the couple to really look into Sebastian's eyes for the first time that night, "they're inseparable. In love. They've been to hell and back together." Shaking his head and taking another drink, he says, "They're not breaking up. Not any time soon, at least."

Dave stared at them once more, envy in his eyes. Sure, he had had a crush on Kurt before - he was his first real kiss with a boy and no matter how much he had tried to push the thoughts away, those damn eyes and that ridiculous jawline always seemed to find their way into his dreams for months before and after said kiss - but he was far over that. Now he was jealous of Blaine and Kurt _together_. The fact that Kurt had found someone in this cow town, someone as open and as fabulous as him. Someone he could love and who could love him in return. That was all Dave wanted, really.

Dave was so caught up in his own thoughts and angsty emotions, he didn't realize Sebastian's intense gaze until he began to speak. "I see what's going on here," he said, a happy lilt to his voice. "You're jealous."

He scoffed, turning back to the bar and tilting his beer bottle up for a drink. He frowned and slammed the bottle down a bit too hard when not a single drop splashed upon his lips. He motioned over to the bartender for another. The older man nodded once in understanding before continuing his work of making the perfect martini for Marilyn Monroe on the other side of the bar. She winked at Dave when she noticed him staring. He just gave an uneasy smile before turning to Sebastian once more. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly, shaking his head and pursing his lips. "Why would I be jealous of you? Blaine's not really my type. Too short. I'd be scared I'd smush him or something."

Sebastian laughed. It was loud and deep, and Dave found the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "Uh, no. I meant, you're jealous of _Blaine_."

Dave watches as Sebastian leans heavily on the bar, placing an elbow atop the counter before tilting his head to rest in his palm, staring at Dave with those wandering, gorgeous eyes that seem to sparkle with mischief. Dave tries to hide his growing blush by looking away from that damn smile and that intriguing piece of hair that's fallen down on to his forehead. He stares ahead of himself at the shelves upon shelves of different bottles filled with what Dave assumes to be liquor. He could really use some of that right about now and he starts to wonder where the hell that bartender is with his beer?

"Kurt and I… There's never been anything there, if that's what you're saying," he tells Sebastian, thanking the lord when the old bartender with a nametag that read _Steve_ places a bottle gently in front of his clasped hands with a nod.

Sebastian laughs once more. It's more mocking and amused than anything, and Dave feels goosebumps run up his arms because of it. "You're jealous of Blaine," he began softly leaning in closer and closer until he's into Dave's personal space and breathing his air and Dave really wants to scoot away or tell Sebastian to back the fuck off because it's getting harder and harder to breathe but then his lips are practically grazing Dave's ear and his breath hitches as Sebastian whispers, "because of _me_."

He chuckles once more, low and hearty, as he falls back into his seat and watches as Dave tries to control his breathing. Dave turns his head away to hide his blush, but it only seems to intensify as he feels Sebastian still staring at him, waiting for him to reply. He opens his mouth to reply, turning back to talk to Sebastian once more, but finds the words stuck in his throat instead. Sebastian smirks cockily, lifting an eyebrow in the process. "I mean, it's understandable," he goes on, no longer waiting for a confirmation from Dave. "I'm hot, I sing like a dream, Trent told me I have a great ass, I wear a uniform _every _day of the week - do you know how much of a turn on that is for most people?"

"You're a pig," Dave says calmly, glaring at Sebastian over the top of his bottle as he takes a quick sip.

He just lets out a small guffaw and rolls his eyes. "And you, my friend," Sebastian starts, "are a bear cub."

Dave turns away from him at that, remembering the night a few weeks ago that started with "_You're lucky. Bears are my favorite animal_," and ended with them getting each other off in the bathroom and a quick call of "_This'll never work, Dave. I need to end this relationship now before either of us gets too attached_," that had left Dave leaning against a dirty sink and breathing heavily, wondering to himself how the hell that could have been classified as a relationship.

Biting the inside of his cheek in anxiety, Dave turns to glance at Sebastian who had also gone quiet, no doubt thinking back to the other night, as well. He looks down at Dave with sad, uneasy eyes and his lips set in a straight line. His mouth opens and closes a few times, unsure of what to say. "Look, Dave," he begins, leaning in just a bit closer so he could lower his voice, "I really am sorry about the other night." His voice is soft, but his eyes are hard and intense and truthful. "I just…" He breaks off and straightens himself out, looking away towards the opposite wall. It was as if he had realized he was actually caring and had to fix it right away. "I knew it wouldn't work out for us in the end, that's all."

Dave stares up at him, watching as his eyes roam the dance floor, his jaw clenched tight and eyebrows furrowed together in thought. After taking a quick sip of his drink to build up his confidence a bit, Dave asks a simple, "Why?"

Sebastian looks back at him, a small, confused grin on his face. "Hmm?" he asks quietly, slipping a hand around Dave and grabbing the bottle from in front of him, bringing it to his lips and sipping it lightly. Dave decides not to care too much. He just really needs to know.

"Why… wouldn't it work out between us?" Sebastian's eyebrows furrow as he purses his lips, trying to stop his smile, and sets Dave's drink back in front of him. Dave's eyes never once leave Sebastian's. "It was technically my first… real relationship." He swallows thickly, but refuses to look away. "I just… wanted to know what to do so the next one lasts longer than half an hour."

Sebastian lets out a short, hollow laugh and glances back towards the dancefloor. Blaine was now grinding on a giggling, shell-shocked Kurt who was standing there awkwardly, not seeming to know what to do. Sebastian runs his tongue along his teeth, not exactly sure what to say. He can feel Dave's gaze and can't help the chill that it sends down his spine. "Nothing," he mumbles quietly after a moment, almost to himself.

He looks over to find Dave sitting there, confusion clear on his face. Rolling his eyes with a growing smirk, Sebastian says, "You don't need to change anything. I didn't end… whatever it is that we had… because of you." His smile is long gone by the end of the sentence. He reaches for Dave's beer once more. He needs alcohol for this conversation.

Dave watches him drink with curious eyes. "Then… why'd you end it?"

Sebastian lets out a heavy sigh before licking his lips to collect the excess drops of alcohol. Dave refuses to admit that he watched the action with unblinking eyes. Staring down at the label intently, Sebastian practically whispers, "You're too good for me, Davey. Too fragile." He shakes his head sadly, picking at the corner of the bottle's label with his thumb nail. "I'd break you."

Dave's eyebrows furrow in thought. He was anything but fragile. Back at McKinley, he had been one of the toughest, meanest bullies in the school, as well as being on both the hockey team and the football team. He imagined it would take quite a bit to "break him."

"I don't understand," he says softly, shaking his head and trying to catch Sebastian's eye.

Sebastian shakes his head, a ridiculous, anything-but-joyful smile on his face. "It's not you, it's me," he mocks fondly, deepening his voice and tilting his head from side to side before scoffing loudly, rolling his eyes melodramatically, and slamming the bottle to the counter. He stares at Dave with a bitter smirk. "I promised myself I would never say that, ya know? Cuz let's face it. I'm perfect." Laughing shrilly and shaking his head from side to side, he points a finger in Dave's face and says, "You are one special guy, David Karofsky."

Dave's breath hitches a bit when Sebastian's voice goes husky at the end and he's left staring up at him dumbly. "I still don't-" he begins awkwardly but cuts off as Sebastian rolls his eyes once more.

"I'd ruin you, Dave," he says slowly and calmly as if he were talking to a child, bending forward to make sure they were eye level. "You're too good for me. Too sweet. Too innocent." He shakes his head and sits back up, staring out at the dancing bar patrons. "I'm not really a relationship kind of guy… but you made me want to be." Sebastian looks back over into Dave's stunned eyes. "You with your… weird hair and - your scruff!" He throws a hand up for emphasis, but lets it swing down uselessly back to his side. Shaking his head and grinning sourly, he says, "You are something else." Sebastian hesitates before grabbing up the beer once more. "You're perfect," he mumbles against the top of the bottle softly, taking a long, very much needed swig of the drink.

Dave sits in stunned silence.

_You're perfect._

He had never been told he was perfect before. Never really felt like it either. He had always been a bit on the heavier side, ever since he was younger, and this new being gay thing didn't seem to help his self-esteem any. He was cruel and rude and he once threatened to kill a kid. Dave had acne and a mean older brother who never seemed to stop picking on him. He had absolutely no fashion sense and wasn't the brightest in school. He had never really been super close with either of his parents and his relatives were all dead. There wasn't really anyone or any reason for Dave to be called perfect.

And yet here he sits.

Before he can even think of a logical reply, that snarky smirk is back on Sebastian's face. "Except for this whole denim on denim thing," he drawls, his voice returning to it's natural, I-don't-give-a-fuck tone. "That's gotta stop."

Dave can't help the small, almost giggle-like laugh that escapes his lips at that. He still isn't completely over the fact that _Sebastian thinks he's perfect_. "Uh," he starts stupidly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "at least I don't look like I just stepped out of a children's cartoon. I haven't really watched Blue's Clues in years."

Sebastian glances down at his shirt before letting out a chuckle. "Touche," he says softly, nodding once and turning to look out at the dancefloor.

Dave stares at Sebastian instead, his thoughts running a mile a minute. He didn't know what was going to happen between them exactly, but there was a guy out a there (a very _very _attractive one at that) who thought that he was "too good" to be in a relationship with. Who cared about him in some way.

Who thought he was perfect.

And as he turned to follow Sebastian's gaze to Kurt and Blaine on the dancefloor, dancing and giggling and staring at each other like they had never seen anything so beautiful, he realized he was one step closer to that. To finding true love. To finding that one special someone to spend every minute of every day with. To finding happiness.

And for now, that was good enough for him.

* * *

><p>Don't own anything. :)<p>

sir-boasts-a-lot (dot) tumblr (dot) com


End file.
